Cross Purposes
by harukafics
Summary: Choutarou has lost his cross necklace and Shishido wants to help him find it.


This was the result of a prompt phrase. The phrase is stated at the end of the ficlet. Not necessarily canon.

Cross Purposes (Prince of Tennis)

By Haruka (email: haruka at ymail dot com)

* * *

"What do you mean you lost it?"

Shishido Ryo stared at Ohtori Choutarou, whose usually sunny expression was now very different. His wide brown eyes appeared about to shed tears.

"The chain must have broken. I wouldn't even have noticed it yet except that Gakuto-senpai asked what happened to it." He sighed. "I searched the court area with no luck, but it could have fallen off in a classroom, or at lunch, or even on the way here this morning." He mournfully caressed the space at the base of his throat. Sure enough, the silver cross and chain were gone.

Shishido frowned. "You would have noticed it missing if it fell off this morning. Did you look in the locker room?"

"Not yet," Choutarou confessed, giving Shishido a hesitant look. "Are you sure it's all right? Practice isn't over yet."

"We're not holding up anyone else and anyway, this is important. Come on." He took Choutarou by the elbow and headed for the locker room, ignoring Atobe's query as to where they were going.

"S-Shishido-senpai," Choutarou stammered in disbelief. "Did you just say that my cross is important?"

"Well, it's important to YOU, isn't it?!" the other boy demanded. "And you're my doubles partner. It's no good to me if you're distracted."

"I suppose not …," Choutarou said thoughtfully. "But thank you for helping me search, anyway."

Shishido felt his face heating up and kept his head turned away so that Choutarou wouldn't see it. It was better if the other boy thought he had a stake in having him get his necklace back. At least, one that wasn't the truth.

The two boys hunted through the locker room and surrounding area, then went into the school, scanning the ground as they went from floor to floor.

"Do you remember when I got that necklace?" Choutarou remarked. "You were with me when I found the box in my locker, and the note with it that said, 'From someone who cares.'"

"Yeah, I remember," Shishido replied, his gaze focused on the floor.

"I've worn it every day since, but the person who gave it to me never revealed themselves." Choutarou sighed wistfully. "I wonder if I'll ever find out who it was."

"Maybe they're just embarrassed," Shishido said with a shrug. "Or they just want to be … you know … an inspiration somehow."

Choutarou smiled warmly at him. "But that's YOUR job."

Shishido cleared his throat and stopped, keeping his eyes averted. "I don't think it's anywhere around here. We need more help." He turned around and headed back outside.

"What kind of help?" Choutarou asked, having to jog to keep up with Shishido's pace despite his having longer legs.

"Numbers," his partner said grimly.

They returned to the court area. The crowd that included almost 200 members of the Hyotei tennis team were watching the Regulars at practice. Those on the court gave them odd looks except for Atobe, who tucked his racquet under his arm approached them. "And what exactly is the meaning of disappearing in the middle of practice? You're lucky that Sakaki-sensei had a meeting and couldn't be here, but you may not get off so easily with—"

Shishido turned toward the crowd and whistled loudly between two fingers. Atobe winced and everyone else fell silent.

"Listen up!" Shishido called out and indicated Choutarou. "Ohtori here has lost his chain – the one with the cross. You've all seen it on him before. It's important that he gets it back, so have any of you seen it?"

"I think I have, senpai!" One female spectator waved. "I found a broken chain with a cross on it in the library and brought it to the Principal's office. I should have realized it was Ohtori-kun's, I guess, but the necklace itself isn't so distinctive –"

"It's all right, thank you!" Choutarou answered gratefully, his smile genuine once more as he turned to Shishido. "And thank you, senpai. You're always finding the solution to my problems." He bowed.

Atobe watched in amusement as Shishido blushed and tried to hide it. "Yeah, you're welcome. Go get your chain before the Principal's secretary leaves."

Choutarou looked to Atobe for permission, which he gave with a single nod. As the tall boy jogged off, the team's captain regarded Shishido with a raised eyebrow.

"You interrupted our practice for that?" he commented, then sighed. "Well, I suppose there's something to be said for inspiration, even if the source is too chicken to be honest."

"Shut up," Shishido growled and picked up his own racquet. "If you want to embarrass me, at least do it on the tennis court like a man."

"As you wish." Atobe chuckled.

* * *

(Prompt phrase – What do you mean, you lost it?)

(2005)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
